Revelations
by lexian
Summary: Dean goes missing and as it turns out he has been captured by Manticore because they assume he's an X5 triplet. Not really a Dark Angel cross over, but a conceptual idea. Bad Summary R&R plz. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Alright so, this is kind of Dark Angel cross over ish. But not really. Basically Manticore exists, they think Dean is a triplet Transgenic and he gets captured. Then while looking for him Sam meets Andy a female transgenic who goes to rescue dean. Takes place in the second half of Season 2 spn. Please read and review that way I can know what you think. **

Sam was panicking Dean had been missing for almost a week and he really didn't know what to do. His heart was racing, had been for the whole week. It was a botched hunt, a really, REALLY botched hunt. He and Dean had gone in to deal with a simple vengeful spirit, nothing out of the norm. But then it all went wrong, the ghost got the best of both of them, they finally found the cursed object, and destroyed it. But as they were both leaving with their injuries they were jumped. By none other than Hendrickson, Sam had gotten the crap kicked out of him and he had woken up in the hospital. Dean hadn't been anywhere in site. Sam hacked into the Fed security database and Dean Winchester, no longer existed. His file had been suspiciously erased, meaning that he obviously hadn't been dragged to jail.

Sam didn't know where to start, so he figured he might just ask if anyone saw a black scary looking van, Hendrickson or Dean incase he escaped. Sam was carrying a raggedy picture of Dean standing proudly in front of the impala. It was taken as soon as Dean had repaired it after it got totaled by the truck.

Sam broke from his thoughts when he walked over to the bartender. She was gorgeous; she had long brown hair, full lips and deep green eyes much like Dean's. She looked at him and saw the worry and the need to rush in Sam's eyes.

"Can I help you kid?" She asked as she looked at Sam.

"I'm looking for my brother, have you seen him?" Sam asked and he handed the girl the picture of Dean. She turned pale and walked around the bar and sat in one of the bar stools. She looked like she was going to faint. She gently ran her hand over the picture and looked at Sam.

"Where'd you get this?" She asked. Tears slowly welling in her eyes.

"I took it, that's my brother Dean. He went missing about a week ago." Sam replied as he looked at her questioningly. He was truly puzzled.

"Triplets." She breathed out and set the picture on the counter and gently slid it into Sam's direction.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked and the girl looked at him, she was thinking what to say.

"We should go outside." She finally said as she looked up at Sam.

Dean sat on the bed in his cell. He wanted to find a way out of this stupid place. The more he stayed the more he remembered things, things that he had buried away in his memories. As it turns out, he wasn't actually Mary and John's son. He was a genetically enhanced created… thing. It explained a lot of things, his natural hunting ability, his fast reflexes, and oddly enough, why he only slept for about two hours a night that is if it were true. Which he knew it wasn't.

Apparently after Mary's death and John's sudden love for his adopted project, he had constantly brought the kids on the move. So here he was, 26 years later sitting in a cell after just having spinal taps done, without any anesthetic… how joyful.

However, the last week had Dean using his skills to his full potential. It was a very kill or be killed situation. A lot of the only reason Dean hadn't had the crap kicked out of him more was simply because of his hunting skills. This whole, X5 thing was a big mistake. They kept insisting that Dean had a barcode tattoo on his neck, which he did not. He wasn't what they thought he was, and he really wished that someone would just listen to him. Dean looked through the thoroughly barred window, it was pitch black outside but he figured it was a good time to try and get the two hours of sleep he needed before he went back into training the next day, against the super freaks that were a million times stronger than he was.

Sam sat in the grass on the hill with the bartender. She had introduced herself as Andréa. Even though the two of them had walked for a half an hour in silence when they sat down she still looked shocked. Sam was sick of waiting though and began to talk.

"What do you mean triplets?" Sam finally asked. He was thoroughly confused.

"Okay, this is going to sound really stupid. But you have to believe me." She said looking at Sam. Pleading for him to comply. He nodded.

"Okay, the easiest way to explain this is, well. You know the old show Dark Angel? That's partially based on a real thing. You see Manticore does exist it's privately owned. It does make transgenetic humans, and me and your brother are one of them. The show was created by and escaped transgenic. He was then hunted down and killed secretly and the show was efficiently cancelled. The hope was that along with the show someone would dig to see if there was a place like what the show was portraying. Some of the characters on the show are real. Ben was real and so was his twin Alec, but apparently there was a triplet."

She finally took a deep breath to look at Sam who looked at her with a look of disbelief. "Dean is the triplet of those two. As far as reality goes. Max never existed, Alec is probably still at Manticore and the show was a big huge wish. But some of us escaped. I just don't understand who Dean is, like his number." Andrea contemplated for a moment before turning to Sam.

"He'll even have a barcode tattoo on the back of his neck." She finally said. Sam thought about it. He never saw one, he had seen Dean totally bare a couple of times. But, he was sure Dean didn't have one.

"Do you know where we can find him?" Sam finally asked. He tried to hide the shock that still lingered in his voice. But he didn't do a very good job. She looked at him and he saw her face thinking.

"I'll make some calls. They are some people that work for Manticore that are on our side. I'll try and figure it out. If they are recruiting again then, well, then there should be a new facility open." She let out a deep breath. Sam could see her shaking and was worried, she looked like if she stood up she was going to faint. Before Sam could even finish thinking about it, that's exactly what happened. She slowly got to her feet, and then passed out, right into Sam's arms.

Dean stood in the straight line facing forward. He looked young with his clean shaven face and he hated it. This place, he hated it, he was never one to follow authority and his big mouth was finally starting to get him into some trouble. Especially when it came to his name. X5495 was his apparent designation, he wouldn't here of it. He was Dean Winchester, and he would be damned if any one told him other wise. Didn't matter if they tattooed a bar code on the back of his neck. He was still Dean Winchester and he would kill the next person who told him he wasn't.

Dean apparently had two brothers, both escaped. One went off his rocker nuts, and the other no one had seen or heard from. So he was either dead or laying low. But Dean didn't want to think about it, it didn't matter, these people weren't his family. Sam was. Dean knew that Sam would come for him, he always did. He would just have to be patient; he was in a top secret government facility after all. He was broken out of his thoughts when the drill sergeant began yelling at him.

"Eyes forward X5495!" He yelled into Dean's face.

"It's Dean." He said simply. He was really getting sick of all of this. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach. It wasn't a punch or even a club, it was a taser. His whole body convulsed and he hit the ground. Next thing he felt were strong arms around him and a needle going into his arm, then darkness took over and he fell limp.

"Take him to Genevieve." The drill sergeant said and that was the last thing Dean heard.

It had been about a day since Sam had met Andrea and he had come to calling her Andy. It was shorter and easier. She was upset that the X program as she called it was continuing. They all thought it was over, when they were teenagers and escaped, but here she was.

"I got a location" She finally said to Sam after hanging up the phone.

"Okay great, let's go." Sam said as he jumped to his feet and grabbed his jacket. Andy was at her feet just as fast.

"Nuh uh Sam. You're not coming, cause you'll be killed. Plus, this will have to be an inside job."

"No, I'm coming" Sam stated as he looked at her. Determination written all over his features.

"Look Sam, we can't just dive into this okay! Anyone protecting the base will kill you in a heartbeat. Sneaking in is going to be a friggin pain in the ass. Okay. So no you're not coming." She ordered him. Sam looked at her in surprise of her words. He just dropped his coat and sat on the bed. This whole thing was just beginning to get to be too much. He had just gotten Dean back, and now, well now he was gone again.

On top of the death of Jess, and the death of their father, and finding out that Sam was supposed to go dark side and the visions. This was honestly the last thing Sam had expected. But he was just going to have to roll with the punches for now.

"Look I'm going to get ready for tonight." Andy said softly. She put her hand reassuringly on Sam's shoulder before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. Sam took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. He figured he should probably get some sleep. Words that Dean had spoken to him rang in his ears "I need your ass sharp. So you can protect me" Sam got up from the table and laid on one of the beds, falling asleep almost instantly.

Dean's eyes fluttered open. He knew exactly where he was and his heart skipped a beat. He was strapped to a table in the Infirmary. Infirmary there ass. It was more like a torture chamber. He saw a woman with long red hair pulled up staring down at him. He had seen her before when he had first come in, when he had to do all the grueling tests. Like running straight for eight hours until he finally just dropped from exhaustion. She looked at him; her eyes were dark and menacing, and honestly scary.

"What is your designation?" She asked him.

"Dean Winchester." Dean stated. He was not going to give up his name. It was his identity, sure he might not use his last name but he was always Dean. He hissed when he felt electricity run through his whole body.

"What is your designation?" She asked again.

"Dean" Dean stated. Bracing for the electric shock. This time it was stronger. His whole body arched against the restraints, his muscles constricting. His chest burned. She looked down at him again leaning close to his face.

"What is your designation?" Before he could answer he felt another shock. This time it was unbearable. They must have jacked the machine up ten levels higher than it was before. They also held it for longer. Once again Dean's body arched against the restraints this time causing his arms to bleed.

"X5455" Dean finally whispered. He wasn't stupid, his name was important but he wasn't going to get killed for it. Not now at least. He wasn't giving in; he just wasn't going to be stupid. Dean was dragged back to his cell and thrown inside. He walked over and sat on the bed. Taking deep breaths.

Being shocked reminded him of the hunt, and his rescue from death. But he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Hells Bells by AC/DC playing through the buildings PA system. He grinned before whispering "Calvary's here."

Andy came out of the bathroom her hair pulled into a tight pony tail, wearing a black spandex body suit with two gun holsters as well as a link of throwing knives on her leg. Sam looked at her and gaped for a minute. She knew why, she looked like she should be in Mission Impossible. But hey, if it was efficient she would wear it.

"All right, you stay here. I'll talk you through the whole thing. I'm going to drive the Impala to the road, then go through the woods to the base, and then let everyone out. I need something to show Dean that we're there." She said as she looked at Sam. He looked around the desk and pulled a CD from his computer and handed it to Andy. With that Andy grabbed the keys to the Impala and left.

She stopped the car on the road and looked at the woods with a look of worry on her face. She was fine until she got to the fence. She thought. She ran through the woods as fast as she could. She wasn't going to get caught. Before she knew it she was at the base. It looked like a prison and it had the same layout too.

She quickly got to the outside of the building and looked around. She needed to get the security room as soon as possible. She thought in her head, to the night of the escape she remembered running around that building so she knew where it would be. In one quick jump she was on the second storey. She slid open one of the windows and moved quickly.

There she was inside the security room. She quickly took down the guards before they could do anything. She ran over to the computer and started typing in codes frantically. She slid the CD into the machine and listened as AC/DC began pouring out of the PA system. She quickly scanned the computer to see where Dean was staying.

She moved quickly through the halls. She moved with the music taking out guards to the beat of the music. Dean was on the first floor so it would take a while to get down there. She was coming towards the end of the floor when she heard the cds track change. It changed to Le Disko by Shiny Toy Guns and she couldn't help but smile. It was ass kicking music.

She mouthed the words as she walked through the hallways. Beating up guards as she went, she even had to take down some X5s which was fairly easy. So maybe they were actually X4s lesser creatures, when it came right down to genetics.

She threw open the doors to one of the cells to see Dean sitting on the bed looking up at her. _God he looks like Ben_. She thought as she stood dumbfounded. She remembered killing Ben and how hard it had been, it was a kill or be killed situation, and Manticore was coming. She couldn't just leave him to have his insides ripped out. So she killed him, just like Max had on the show. But there were more tears, followed by a full blown mental breakdown when she had gotten home.

"I'm Andy" She finally said looking down at Dean. "Sam sent me to come get you." She smiled. Dean looked relieved and the two of them ran out through the hallway. All of the transgenics on that floor were escaping. It was great; they needed to get away from here, and live life. Dean and Andy smashed through a window both of them leaping through a window Andy landed gracefully like a cat, but Dean fell into a roll.

When they got to the Impala Dean waved at her for the keys. She through them to him, Sam had told Andy that something like that was probably going to happen, after all it was Dean's baby.

"I got him Sam. He's fine; we'll be back in like twenty minutes." She said as she hung up the phone. She looked beside her at Dean. He was still dressed in the military apparel they had given him. He was looking at the road.

"It's really good to see you." Andy finally broke the silence and Dean looked at her quizzically. "I'm X5456. The more I find some of the others, the scarier it is." She said. "You know one of your supposed twins, Ben, I had to kill him. He was off his rocker a bit." She said. Dean looked over at her.

"Yeah I know. One fry short of a Happy Meal." Dean replied. "But, I'm not an X5. I'm just a normal guy who looks a hell of a lot like them. I don't have a barcode tattoo. Well, I didn't anyways. Not until recently."

"What?" She asked it was more rhetorical. "So you mean, you just look like Ben and Alec, you're like a spitting image of them. So John and Mary are your actual parents and Sam is your brother." She looked over at him questioningly.

" Yup." Dean replied simply and looked at Andy who looked slightly disappointed but any emotion was quickly wiped from her face.

**So here we have it. Let me know what you think. I hope you like how it is going and any suggestions, or criticism would be great. I was thinking of maybe crossing into Smallville a bit and having Mr. Teague being Alec (I would love some thoughts on that thnx.) Read and Review plz. **


	2. Explanations

**I was really glad to get the support I did right away. So here is chapter 1. Because the other thing was a prologue. I do not own the Dark Angel concept. Or supernatural, or the boys… however it is a dream lol. **

Andy and Dean pulled into the parking lot of the motel and saw Sam waiting in the doorway. Dean immediately noticed how terrible his brother looked, he had black circles around his eyes and was fairly pale. The two of them got out of the car and walked over to Sam, before the brothers even said a word to each other Andy spoke up.

"We need to talk, now." She looked at both Dean and Sam sternly and made her way inside the motel room. Both Sam and Dean followed they exchanged smirks as they sat on the bed. Andy sat on the other bed and ran a hand through her hair. She took a deep breath and looked at Dean.

" I need to know everything that happened while you were at Manticore." She said. Sam looked at her and protested.

"Andy" But he was cut off when she raised her hand in front of him to silence him. Something that Dean had done on more than one occasion to get Sam to not interrupt.

"I need to know." She said and she looked at Dean. Their green eyes met and Dean stared for a moment before speaking.

" Well, I remember us finishing off that spirit and then Hendrickson grabbing me. I remember waking up in that facility, then they started running all these tests. They kept calling me this weird number. X5 495, they said that it was my designation. After, I guess maybe it was three days they sent me to a cell and then I started training with the others. They were strong, fast, definitely not human. Not fully anyways." Dean said as he looked over at Sam.

"This doesn't make any sense." Andy started. Both brothers looked at her questioningly. "Well, you see. X5 493 and X5 494 are twins. They look just like you, but you're not one of us. If they ran tests then Manticore would have known so I don't know why they kept you. It makes no sense. I mean unless they were going to use you for hunting, or harvesting." Andy's voice trailed off at the end and Sam and Dean both looked at her again with questioning eyes.

"What do you mean hunting, or harvesting?" Dean asked.

"The only explanation I can think of would be that they thought you were either Alec or Ben, they must've figured that Dean Winchester was a fake, fake name, fake everything. So they captured you assuming you were one of them with a removed barcode. But, when they found out you weren't maybe they wanted to see how a human, with honed skills like you could hold up against the X5's or to take your organs and use them, or to have you fight them. It wouldn't be the first time for either. " When Andy finished she stood up and with speed she pushed Dean down to look at his neck.

"A barcode." Sam said as he traced his finger across it.

"It's fresh too. It reads as 495 but it is different then mine." Andy said. "An X5s is part of our DNA it comes back when it's removed. It's actually kind of creepy that way." Andy replied to Sam's comment before letting go of Dean.

" Hold the phone for a second." Dean said as he got to his feet. "You're one of those transgenie things?" He asked Andy and she looked at him getting to his feet.

"Yup, I am a transgenic. But you can call me Andy, and you're a hunter aren't you Dean." She asked. Dean smirked and looked at her taking her offered hand in a handshake.

"Damn straight. But how'd you know?" Dean asked.

"I work at a bar I've heard a few things about 'the Winchesters'" Andy replied with a smile.

She was glad things went over as well as they did because the fact of the matter is, they could have gone so much worse. She could have ended up running out of that motel room, tail between her legs with buck shots of salt heading her way.

**All right so that is Chapter One. The next Chapter is going to be more SPN specific. I hope you all like it so far ******


	3. Past

**A/N: Alright so here's chapter 3, um, because of Andy certain things in Season 2 will obviously be different. Some spoilers for BUABS so… umm if you don't like spoilers don't read… alright… sounds good. Like always I hope you enjoy and please review, even if it is bad stuff. Just please review. So I have come to the decision that this plot bunny will allow me to write three different stories. This one, revelations and two more later. So tell me what you guys think of that. I can't tell you what they will be about but, I think that is best. **

After a while Andy managed to convince Sam and Dean that she could be an essential part of the team and for them to let her join them on their conquests. In all honesty it actually hadn't been that hard, when Sam found out that she could speed read and stayed up all night they decided she was a good asset. Their travel time was cut in half with Andy driving when Sam and Dean needed to sleep, it had taken some convincing but Dean had decided to let her drive the Impala, but only when he couldn't.

They had actually had a lot of fun together, the three of them. Sam always talked about his fondest memory when Dean and Andy came in, both reeking of alcohol and both with matching black eyes. They had gotten into a drunken argument and eventually a fist fight neither of them remembering the tussle in the morning.

"Morning sleepy heads" Andy said cheerfully as both Sam and Dean awoke the smell of coffee and fresh donuts filled the air. Andy tried to do this every morning if she could, she would go out and get the freshest coffee and the freshest donuts. They were always still a little melty, and Sam loved it.

Sam sat up and looked over at his brother who snorted and rolled over, pulling the blanket over his face. Andy rolled her eyes and walked beside his bed. She looked at Sam who quirked a small but, shame on you, grin. Andy reached her hand down and gently ran her finger on Dean's neck.

"Screw off" He mumbled as he tried to shake her off. He let out a deep sigh before finally sitting up and looking grumpily at Andy. She knew exactly what bothered him and made him wake up… which he hated. It meant that he would no longer get away with sleeping in the way he did when Sam was around.

"Brought you coffee, donuts, and breakfast." She said as she looked over at him. "So get up."

In the short time that they had known each other she and Dean had quickly developed a love hate relationship. Well, not so much a love hate relationship as much as they liked to push each others buttons. But when it came down to it, they were like one giant family. Andy had quickly picked up on the boys' traits and habits; they had also picked up on hers. She still had a lot of secrets but, Sam and Dean both figured that with some time she would open up.

"Fine." Dean said grumpily. He sat up in bed and watched as Andy put the food onto the table and turned deathly pale. Her face contorted for a second and Dean and Sam both looked worried. The next thing they knew she was running to the bathroom and emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

"Andy?" Dean asked as he ran to her side. He began gently stroking her back waiting for her to stop. She rested her chin on the toilet seat for a moment before trying to get onto her feet. She was assisted by both brothers and she turned on the tap, splashing her face with the cold water and gargling with some.

Both Sam and Dean looked at her worriedly, this had been a common occurrence for the past week and it was starting to worry both of them. Andy never told them what was happening she just, didn't feel well. Dean led her into the main room and sat her down on his bed. He sat across from her on Sam's his face seemed slightly demanding, but hers still seemed so distant.

"Hey Sam, can you go to the pharmacy and get us some pepto?" Dean asked Sam. Which was more of an order, Sam grabbed the keys to the Impala and obliged. He grabbed his jeans and slid them on then his coat and quietly left the two in the motel room

"Andy, what the hell is going on here? It's been happening sporadically for the last week. We can't have you spacing out on a hunt, what the hell is going on." Dean's eyes were pleading. He knew he was the last one to be demanding answers; he had been so closed off for a long time. But this was really worrying him, and getting dangerous.

"You know, it didn't matter whether you wanted to remember or not, they had ways of making you forget." She said to the air. It was as if she didn't notice that Dean was even in the room.

"Before we all got out we had started doing field missions. Or assassinations. But sometimes things didn't go as planned. I had a couple of bad experiences, killing people who didn't deserve to die." She looked up at Dean. Her green orbs looked like glass as tears began to pour out of them. "I killed an eight year old girl. I shot right through her, it, it was an order but, it was an accident. She stepped in front of the shot. She didn't deserve to die. She was carrying a doll I can remember it breaking when it hit the ground and her bloodied body lying on the ground, then while they were grieving the loss of their daughter I had to kill her father. What kind of monster does that? I keep getting flashes of it, of the case, the seduction, pretending to be the nanny. Then of her, and then I'm sick."

She looked up at Dean again; her face was wet with tears. He got up and moved beside her, he gently snaked his arm around her and pulled her trembling figure close to him. She wept into his shoulder as he heard himself shushing her before he even knew what he was doing. He looked down at her, she looked so innocent, but he knew that she had a dark past but then so did he. If it wasn't for Sam he probably would have killed many people, even innocent ones. But Andy didn't have a choice, she grew up with her orders, the demands of those around her and she did the best she could to get by. Dean had experienced Manticore first hand and he knew what it was like there.

"Hey, we've all done things we didn't want to. Or regret, if I didn't have Sam I would've smoked so many good guys. Same with Sam, he almost smoked Andy Gallagher. The important thing is that, that person that you were isn't who you are right now. You're remorseful about what you did. You have to let your past, be what it is. The past." Dean spoke these words in almost a whisper. He could still feel her body shaking against his, he gently moved into a lying position never letting his arm waver from around her waist, she kept crying against his chest and before either of them knew what was happening they had fallen asleep.

Dean finally woke up and gently shook Andy. She must've totally exhausted herself crying, because she only slept when she was totally upset. Her soft eyes fluttered open and met Dean's he gave her a soft smile and she gave one back before looking at the clock. It had been almost eight hours since they had talked and fallen asleep.

"Where's Sam?" She asked tiredly. Dean looked wide eyed for s second and got up quickly. He looked around the room for a note, not finding one. He grabbed his pants and quickly pulled them up, searching for his cell phone in the process. He grabbed it and dialed Sam's cell phone not getting an answer.

"Shit, common Sam." Dean said aggressively. They were just stopping off here, its not like they were onto a hunt, all Sam had to do was get some freakin' Pepto and he had gone missing. Andy was at his side in an instant. She walked over to the food to see if it had been touched, it hadn't however Sam's bags were missing.

"Dean. Sam came and got his bags." Andy said and she looked over at Dean who looked shocked.

"What do you mean, he came and got his stuff and then just left?" Dean asked slightly panicked. Andy nodded; this was just too weird Sam never just took off.

"Look uh, call Ellen and we'll drive around and look around town, but if I know Sammy, which we do. He's probably skipped town by now. If we can't find him we'll head to the road house." She ran a hand through her hair and pulled it back into a pony tail. She quickly grabbed all of their things and tossed them into the duffels, before putting a hand on Dean's shoulders.

"Look Dean. There's been no sign of forced entry, or a struggle, Sam obviously came back and got his stuff. Look it isn't the first time Sam's decided to go off on his own, it just never leads to good things." She let out a sigh and walked past Dean.

The two of them had scoured the entire town. Someone had said they saw Sam leave town. That was that, Dean and Andy decided to go to the roadhouse it was at least two days away, but what choice did they honestly have? Dean had Andy calling Ellen and Bobby a couple of times to see if anyone had come up with anything. No such luck, finally Dean was talking to Ellen in a panic when Andy's cell phone rang.

"Sam? Where the hell are you? Calm down, seriously calm down. We'll be there right away okay? Just stay there don't leave the room, okay." Andy closed the phone and Dean looked at her with hopeful eyes. She told Dean what Sam had told her and he sped the Impala to the next town in order to meet Sam. The two of them ran into the motel building as fast as they could.

When Dean opened the door and saw Sam sitting on the bed his heart race slowed down. Andy sped past him and embraced him tightly.

"Geeze, Sam. You scared the crap out us." That's when Andy noticed the blood on Sam's shirt. "Oh god, Sam." She said panicked as she looked at the blood on Sam's shirt.

"I don't think it's mine." He said with tears in his eyes. Andy stood quickly and looked at Dean. He looked at her with equal concern.

"Sammy what do you remember?" Dean asked. His voice was demanding, and unwavering. But Andy and Sam, she was sure, could tell that Dean was freaked, totally, completely. Sam looked up his eyes glistening, and started to speak.

"I don't remember. All I remember is leaving to get Peptobismol at the store. I don't remember even making it to the store." He looked around and he looked like a lost puppy, which had been beaten before being found by his family.

"Dean, why don't you go grab something to eat. I'm gonna clean Sam up, his knuckles are all split." Andy said as she stood up and walked over to Dean and gently pushed him out in the hallway. She gently closed the door and looked at him.

"I am really worried about him. He doesn't remember anything about the last three days? This doesn't make sense Dean. Hurry back okay? We need to get this sorted as soon as we can." Dean looked at her and nodded.

Dean came back with a bag of burgers, fries and some pepsi. Sam was sitting on the bed, wearing a nice clean dress shirt and his knuckles we bandaged. Dean could see that Sam had a look of pure guilt and confusion on his face, but Andy was leaning against the window as if she was waiting for Dean. That's when Sam spoke.

"We found something." He said. He looked down and Andy motioned for Dean to come over. She pulled back the curtains and revealed a smeared bloody hand print. Sam must've climbed into the window.

Dean decided that they should probably go check around back. That's when Sam revealed that he remembered the garage and they found a bloodied knife in the back. Also they found menthol cigarettes. The three of them decided to go back to the gas station where Sam had bought them.

As it turned out Sam was a chimney and a drunk. Dean had managed to get the way Sam had gone from the kid behind the counter, not before empting his wallet of course. Sam, Dean and Andy pulled up to a large house. When they got inside what they saw was horrible.

There was a man on the floor, his throat was cut open, and Dean had watched the video tape of Sam doing it. Andy's heart quickened as she watched the tape, something weird about her slightly feral instinct understood the pleasure of taking another's life. But she quickly pushed those thoughts aside and pried open the computer box and took the hard drives.

She helped Dean wipe off the finger prints from the house. This was terrible; Sam had killed a man completely in cold blood. But, something about it really bothered Andy; it almost seemed as if Sam had purposefully dragged the man onto the screen so that they could see him kill him. Andy once again shoved the thought to the back of her head. This was Sam, the kid who was practically an angel. She could swear that she had seen white feathers on his pillow and a halo hanging on his bed post more than once.

The three of them drove silently to the next town. Getting a cheap motel room and deciding to settle in for the night. Andy had called the shower, she really needed one, she needed to concentrate and try to put the pieces together. She was not going to have to kill another friend because they were one fry short of a happy meal.

She savored the sensation of the hot water on her skin and she washed her hair, she just stood under the hot water for a moment. Remembering 'him' how lost he was. She thought she had seen the same look in Sam's eyes. The same look Ben had given her when he was so terribly confused about right and wrong and everything else that wasn't Manticore.

She was torn from her thoughts when she heard Sam yelling at Dean. He was saying something about needing to be saved. She got out of the shower and pulled on her underwear and a tank top, she struggled to pull on her jeans just as she heard Dean say something along the lines of _I can't I'd rather die. _She opened the bathroom door just in time to see Dean hit the ground. She tried to move quickly behind Sam but her super speed was no use to him.

She felt the hard piece of metal collide with her face she stumbled back and felt it hit her once again, then once more before she hit the ground and passed out.

"One, two, three strikes and your out." Sam said as he leaned down at her lifeless body. Inches away from her face he breathed in her scent and smiled. This was going to be fun.

**A/N: Oh, a new set up for the events of BUABS I promise now that summatives are done that I will update more often. I promise promise promise!! Review and let me know everything. I hope you all liked it, and I hope it was longer than the last chapter. **


	4. Friend or foe?

**A/N: So there is some Andy beating in this chapter, and a little Sam whumpage. But it happens. As always read and review and let me know :D I do not own Sam or Dean… I wish. **

When Andy finally came to she found that she was tied to a chair in the middle of what appeared to be an empty bar. She must've been out of it for the whole day. She looked around weerily, her head was pounding and her jaw was sore. Sam had certainly hit her hard, harder than she had thought possible. She looked around for Dean but was unlucky, she felt someone come up behind her and she knew exactly who it was.

"So, Sam. What the hell are we doing in a bar? You really this eager to have a beer?" Andy asked sarcastically. Suddenly Sam appeared in front of her, bubbly and happy looking, but at the same time quite sadistic.

"Oh, well you know I had some catching up to do." He motioned towards a blond girl that was tied to the post across from Andy.

"Great, we're bait for Dean." Andy said as she rolled her eyes. "Don't you think he's smarter than this Sam?" She asked as she eyed him, she knew that right now she couldn't really move or anything, but being slugged in the face a few times really was nothing compared to the pain she had experienced while on the job for Manticore. Besides if she could keep Sam off of the barmaid she'd have done her job.

"Oh but you see. It's me and I always cause Dean not to think clearly." Sam said as he sprung in front of her. "But you know until he gets here I might as well have a little fun." The tone and look in Sam's eyes freaked Andy out, something that didn't happen all that often. She swallowed and looked Sam right in the eyes, she was going to meet this challenge head on. She wasn't going to let him see her uncomfortable, not a chance.

"Go nuts." She said.

"You know at night I hear you calling his name." Sam started. Andy knew exactly where this was going, and exactly what painful memory Sam was going to try to drag to the surface, she had told him enough, and if he was demonically possessed like she had thought then he would try to make it hurt more. So not going to happen.

"Yeah I know, Ben. I killed him, in the woods. I snapped his knee cap and then I snapped his neck, left him there in cold blood too, because I was a coward and didn't want to get caught. But hey, if you got a side to tell why not give it a shot." She arched her eyebrow and watched Sam. The look on his face seemed, irritated.

"I've done a lot of things in cold blood. Things that Sam and Dean don't know about, but you, whatever you are probably know all of them. But you know what, what's in the past has long since been buried, you can drag it up if you want but, what's done is done." She said as she looked up at Sam. She wasn't going to give it emotional ammunition.

She watched as Sam turned around and struck her face as hard as possible, everything went white for a moment before her vision came back. She felt her face being dragged up to face him and she felt him strike her face once more. This time the edges of her vision went black and that's where they stayed.

Dean drove the Impala as fast as he could, he was trying to get to Nebraska as fast as the roads would let him. He awoke with a throbbing headache and to find Sam gone, along with Andy and a pool of blood, not his own beside him. He was panicking, as much as he tried to convince himself that Dean Winchest did not panic. He knew deep down he was, this wasn't Sam, couldn't be Sam. He must be possessed. Dean decided but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to go in with an armada of stuff. He brought a gun with silver bullets, his iron hunting knife, and his flask of holy water.

He stopped outside of the bar. He had found out this was where the nearest hunter was, it just made sense that this is where he would go. Dean took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. Show time.

When Andy awoke again she saw Sam talking to the girl with the blond hair. Apparently her name was Jo, and she also had a thing for Dean. Andy hated eaves dropping but being tied to a chair, she didn't have much of a choice. Then Sam drew a knife and brought it close to Jo's face. Andy thought that it was a prime time for her to speak up.

"Oh, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. This is definitely not the way to get the girl or to get laid. But you get brownie points for trying." Andy inwardly laughed, that was definitely a page torn from the book of Dean.

Sam walked towards her, a look of anger on his face. But Sam stopped right in front of her when Dean walked through the door. Once again, whatever was pretending to be Sam had put the Sam face on. He punched Andy on the left shoulder so hard that she heard the shoulder pop and dislocate. Andy let out a cry of agony and Jo looked at her with wide eyes as Sam and Dean eyed each other and Sam began to speak.

"It feels like my head is on fire Dean!" Sam yelled as Dean slowly put the gun down to his side.

"I can't Sam." How could he shoot his little brother, he hoped that the next part he had planned worked. Sam walked over to him.

"Aren't you going to stop me Dean!" Sam yelled and in an instant Dean was spraying Holy water on Sam who's eyes turned black and before Dean could stop him Sam was running out the back of the bar. Dean pulled out his knife and cut Jo loose and went after Sam.

Jo went up behind Andy and cut her loose from the chair. Andy stood up slowly and hissed in pain.

"You okay?" Jo asked in a bit of a panic. Andy grabbed her shoulder and with some force pushed it back into the socket. She let out a sigh and looked at Jo.

"Just friggin peachy. Look stay here and get the first aid kit out. I have a bad feeling about this." She said to Jo. Jo nodded in return and Andy went out the back and after Sam and Dean.

Andy was running through the boat storage when she heard the gunshot. She ran quietly and carefully until she got to the dock, Sam was gone. But so was Dean. She ran to the end of the dock and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the blood on the edge. Her heart rate quickened.

Without a second thought she jumped into the water of the lake. She dove into the water and began to look, she could see perfectly in the water, and she could hold her breath for a good five minutes. She looked around the water frantically.

She finally saw Dean's body floating sluggishly just under the waters surface. Andy swam up to him and dragged his body to the dock. He was unconscious and she checked his breathing, and his pulse. It must've just been the shock from being shot. Andy checked his body to find the gunshot wound. It was on his shoulder rendering his arm pretty much useless. Finally he gasped in and started to shiver.

"Dean? It's Andy, come on we gotta get you in and cleaned up." Andy grabbed Dean and helped drag him up, she let him rest his weight on her as she walked the two of them into the bar. Jo jumped to her feet and pulled up a chair for Dean to sit on.

Dean gave a small smirk when he looked at Andy. She was still wearing the white tank top that she had worn out of the shower at the motel. She let out an exasperated sigh when she realized what he was smirking at.

"Dean Winchester you could be bleeding to death and you're looking at my chest?" Andy asked.

"Might as well focus the blood somewhere else." He said to her with a smirk. Which in turn had her hand colliding with the back of his head.

"I have some spare clothes." Jo said as she began walking to the back, Andy followed and Jo tossed her some jeans and a t-shirt. Andy quickly put them on and headed back out to tend to Dean's bullet wound.

She worked fast, and cleanly. She had the bullet out in seconds and was stitching up the wound. All in all the process was finished in about ten minutes.

"How'd you learn to clean wounds like that?" Jo asked in slight awe.

"Uh, military." Andy replied. It was partially true and that was good enough for her.

"So, Sammy did quite the number on you eh?" Dean asked as he looked at Andy.

"Well, you know a Louiville slugger to the face, and a popped shoulder. I have had worse." She gave weak smile but got right down to the matter of the issue not worrying about sparing Dean's feelings. She had to take down a sibling herself, so she wasn't going to pussy foot around it, it only made things worse.

"Do you know where Sam is going? We need to stop him before he does something stupid. I know he's possessed, but, I also know Sam. The kid is going to beat himself up for this." Andy said as she taped the last piece of gauze on Dean's skin.

Dean got up and grabbed his leather jacket, throwing it over his shoulders and looking at Andy. She looked terrible, her face was bruised and bloody, her hair disheveled. But she still looked determined and stood up straight, not showing any signs of weakness, this was something that comforted Dean. It was almost as if she was showing him that she was there too, that she knew it was hard and she would take the weight if she had to.

"Yeah, he's been going after close hunters. I think I know where he's going." Dean said. Jo looked at both of them before speaking.

"I'm coming with you. This is my fight too now." She stood beside them. Dean looked at her and opened her mouth to speak but Andy beat him to it, he had to admit that her words were a little harsher than his own. But it was exactly what he had wanted to say.

"Look blondie. I know you want to play hunter, and you may have even done a few gigs yourself but he came in here, and got you tied up to a post pretty fast. Now, I had three hits to the face with a metal bat, so I know I can take things a lot harder than you can. You're just going to get in the way, so you're not coming. I'll tie you right back up to that post if you try."

Jo looked offended, but Andy could care less. If she was coming off as bitchy then she really didn't care, this girl was going to get herself killed if she didn't smarten up and Andy was definitely not going to have that blood spilt on her hands. She walked out of the bar and was quickly followed by Dean who looked her over before getting into the car.

"You really strung her out." Dean finally spoke after about an hour of silence, the humming of Metallica coming through the speakers.

"It was either that or putting her in danger. I know she has this whole, hunting is in my blood thing, but the girl needs to get her head out of the clouds." Andy retorted. She looked at Dean who nodded his head in understanding. Andy continued. "Besides she only wanted to come cause she has a thing for you and the last thing we need is a lovesick kid on our hands."

Dean laughed a little bit. "Don't miss a beat do ya?"

"Not one Mr. Winchester." Andy retorted playfully. "So where do you think Sam is headed?" She asked. Her playful face changing quickly to that of a predator, which kind of freaked Dean out.

"He's going to our friend Bobby's. It's a good thing Sam doesn't know the precautions Bobby takes whenever someone comes to visit him." Dean said.

"Like what?" Andy asked.

"He puts holy water into our beers when we come over. My dad used to do the same thing. It worked great, if they're a demon you know, and they don't know what hit them. If they aren't then you pretend like everything is honky-dory." Dean said.

"Dude, did you just say honky-dory? I think I gave you too many pain killers." Andy replied with a chuckle. It was the end of the conversation and Dean appreciated the change in topics.

When Dean and Andy finally reached Bobby's house the next morning they were surprised at what they saw. It was great, Bobby had Sam tied to a chair and under a key of Solomon. Andy and Dean walked into the living room expecting the worst, but were pleased to see Bobby cleaning his rifle.

"Hey Bobby, looks like you have this under control." Dean said as he walked into the living room. Andy followed close behind, but kept her eyes on Sam.

"He's not going to go anywhere." Bobby said as he looked at her, and then to Dean.

"Sorry, I just. I'm precautious." Her green eyes caught Bobby's and they seemed to almost be having a stand off. About what confused Dean and he looked at both of them before talking.

"Bobby, this is Andy. She's been hunting with us. She's a great hunter. Better than us." Dean commented. He looked to see if there was a change in the demeanor of either people and he saw Bobby's face soften as he looked back at Andy with apologetic eyes.

"Sorry darling. I was just a little worried that the boys had brought some distressed damsel here." He stood up an walked over holding his hand out to her.

"Bobby Singer." He gave on of his Bobby smiles and Andy returned the favor. She took his hand into a shake.

"Andy."

They all stopped moving when they heard Sam or not-Sam moving in the other room. Dean walked in first and slapped Sam across the face.

"Morning sunshine." He said harshly and tossed Bobby John's journal and Bobby immediately turned to the excorsism page.

"Oh, careful Dean, don't want to bruise this fancy packaging." Sam said with a smirk.

"This won't hurt Sam but it'll certainly hurt you."Dean said as he reached over and grabbed a bucket filled with holy water and through it on Sam. Andy wrinkled her nose when she saw and heard Sam sizzle. She looked over at Bobby who was still reading the excorsizm and was almost done. Then Sam let out the most sadistic laugh Andy had ever heard, then he spoke.

"Oops. Not working is it? You see I've picked up a few tricks of my own." Sam put his head down and started to speak in Latin. Then the house shook and the key began to break. Bobby grabbed Sam's arm to see a burn on his arm.

"It's a binding link!" Bobby yelled over to Andy and Dean.

"How do we stop it?" Dean yelled and Bobby raised his hands in defeat. He didn't know. The seal broke and Bobby was thrown into a shelf of books, out for the count.

Andy was thrown into a glass shelf and hit the ground with a loud thud. Dean watched as a small pool of blood began to form around her. Dean himself was thrown into a wall and he watched Sam tear the ropes around his wrists.

He walked over to Dean and started talking. Dean was trying to scrabble back as far as possible but unfortunately he was against the wall.

"You wanna know what hell is like. Well it's kind of like.. Hell." Sam punched Dean hard and his nose began to bleed.

"Filled with brimstone and fire, and fear." Punched again. "and you put me there. My only hope was that I was going to crawl my way out and get revenge for it." He punched Dean once more and dragged him up by his short hair.

"Meg?" Dean asked half coherent.

"No, now I'm Sam." He said and the he dug his thumb into the gun shot wound on Dean's shoulder. Before Dean knew what was happening Sam was thrown off of him. Andy had kicked him right in the stomach. Sam got to his feet quickly and the two of them started fighting.

Sam eventually through Andy down again and grabbed a plank of wood and hit her over the back. The close contact was all she needed. She through her feet under Sam who hit the ground with a loud thud. Andy through herself on top of him and started throwing hard punches. She pinned his arms down at his sides and heard Bobby coming up from behind. He grabbed a hot poker and put it on top of the link and the demon expelled itself from Sam.

Andy took some deep breaths and dropped off beside Sam.

"You hit really hard Sam." Andy said. Sam just let out a loud moan when he tried standing up.

"Andy, I think you broke my leg." Hot tears started to form in his eyes.

"I know I broke your leg. You were going to beat my head in." She said and she tapped him on the chest. Dean walked over and looked at the two of them.

"Well Sammy looks like we're going to the hospital." Dean said.

"You guys can stay here until it heals. I've got two spare rooms." Bobby said.

"Thanks Bobby." Dean commented and looked at Sam. "Come on Sasquatch. So first it was your arm, now your leg. You're a mess you know that?" He gave a week smirk and grabbed Sam under the shoulder and pulled him to his feet.

"I think I'm going to stay here and help Bobby tidy up, and get the glass out from my back." Andy said with a smile. Dean nodded and silently guided Sam to the door.

"Boys. Take these." Bobby tossed them each a charm. "They ward of possession."

With a smile both Dean and Sam took the charms and headed out the door to the hospital.

**A/N: All right so this allows me to go into some stuff with Bobby, which is always fun. And also create some bonding for the boys, Andy and Bobby. Tell me what you think, cause you know I love hearing it. Oh yeah Sams broken leg… don't hate me. But I couldn't resist. **


End file.
